xEternal
by lchisaki
Summary: Ichigo & friends befriend 2 of seireitei's strongest shinigami without knowing it. The two assist them through their adventures while trying to overcome their losses. GrimxOC, contains OOC history & Hitsugaya Toushiro, T for possible swearing
1. Meeting

Hi guys ^^

This is my first fanfic EVER! Meaning it will be quite crappy i'll make improvements, as long as u review and give me suggestions! Thanx!

Yosh! Hajimemashou~

Bleach is copyrighted to Kubo-sensei

I own Ayaka and most of Kou (i based him on Kou from Momogami plus Senki)

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_Story Start!_

Chapter 1

**Real world, Karakura Town High**

"Class, we have a new student joining us today, Himuro Ayaka-san, everyone be nice to her," said the teacher, to an amazingly attentive class. If you take a look at the girl standing next to you could certainly see why everyone was so attentive. The girl seemed like any other normal kid, but the red streaks in her hair made her stand out, the only thing that really caught the teacher's eye was how she was shorter than most girls her age.

"Nice to meet you, I hope we can get along," she replied. She flashed a tiny smile towards Kou, who was sitting right in front of the teacher.

"Please go sit next to Inoue-san down the back."

While making her trip to the back of the classroom, Ayaka noted that there was an orange-haired guy, who seemed to be dozing off. As she walked past him, she felt a sudden shock this made her pause, but only for a second. Sitting down behind him, she nodded to Inoue, since they had met each other a few days ago, they had become great friends. Turning back towards the front, the teacher had started talking about ancient Japanese history, before long she also dozed off.

_Heh...so he's the guy I'm looking for, he seriously doesn't look it but then and again looks are deceiving. Wonder if it's possible for me to get him a booking with Tomo-chan..._

**A.N- **italics are ayaka's thoughts

"Wake up, sleepy head it's breaktime!" called a familiar voice. Hearing this Ayaka slowly opened her eyes and turned her head upwards, only to see the familiar pair of silver eyes, of her long time best friend, Kou.

"Ugh...so soon? Fine then wait for me outside, I'll be there in a sec," slowly she rose from her chair, took out an obento from her bag and slipped outside into the hallway. "So where to for lunch?"

"The roof!" replied Kou, almost too quickly, "There's someone you need to meet," he whispered into her ear.

"If you mean the orange haired guy, I'd love to."

"Come on then, I'm pretty sure that Orihime is waiting for as well."

As they made their way towards the roof, she could feel many eyes on her and Kou, but she simply shrugged it off. As Kou opened the door to the roof, she covered her eyes from the Sun which was the tiniest bit blinding.

"Aya-chan! You finally came, I can't believe we're actually in the same class!" Inoue exclaimed.

"Really lucky right? It's so cool that Kou is also in our class," taking a seat next to Inoue, Ayaka began eating her lunch. "Ne Kou? Why do you think that so many people were staring at us for, on the way up?"

"Isn't it obvious? Kou stands out enough by himself, his like a girl magnet, and since you're a girl all the girls would be staring at you with jealous stares," said Ichigo, who seemed to have been talking with Sado a while before.

"That's totally not it, Ichigo. Aya-chan stands out too, and I'm not a girl magnet, got that?" replied Kou. "Oh right, you two haven't been properly introduced right? Well, Ichigo this is Ayaka, she's been my best friend since we were little kids. Ayaka, this is Ichigo he's the first guy who decided to befriend me in middle school."

"Seriously?!?! I was the first one? Maybe you should make an effort Kou, to tone down your cool composure. Anyways nice to meet, Himuro."

"Nice to meet you too, Ayaka is fine, no need for honorifics, can I call you Ichigo?"

"Sure, fine by me. So where are you from?"

_*Glares at Kou* The dreaded question…oh well, might as well say somewhere._

"I'm from Italy, I decided to come and visit Kou after years of not seeing each other."

"Don't you think that's quite cute of her, Kurosaki-kun?" asked Orihime.

"It's not what you think," interrupted a slightly embarrassed Kou. "Over there is Tatsuki, and next to Ichigo is Chad."

"Nice to meet you all, Tatsuki-san and Chad-san, you can call me Aya" said Ayaka

After receiving acknowledgement from both of them, everyone began chatting about school and eating their lunches. When the bell signalling the end of lunch rang, everyone went back to the classroom. During the last lesson for the day, Ayaka decided to close her eyes and feel everyone's reiryoku in class, she could feel weak ones coming from Orihime, Chad, Tatsuki, two guys who seem to be friends with Ichigo and a guy with glasses, his one was stronger than the others. Of course she could feel Kou's sealed reiatsu, which was much stronger than the others.

_A few of them will accomplish great deeds, each seems like they'll have their own unique powers which exists in the depth of their soul. That guy with glasses seems like his a Quincy, it's been so long since I last saw a proper Quincy…seems I have a lot to do!_

Finally, school was out and people were leaving for club activities but Ichigo's group, Ayaka included, weren't in any clubs, besides Tatsuki. Everyone said their goodbyes and split to go back home.

"See you later guys!" exclaimed Orihime, "I'm going to go home and cook dinner, Tatsuki-chan's going to come by after her activies so I have to cook something special."

"Bye~" Ayaka said as she and Kou headed off towards their house.

"Did you find the people I informed you of?" asked Kou curiously.

"Course, I work faster than you think."

"No, you work much slower, I've known you too long to underestimate you."

"Their powers haven't appeared yet, but I get the feeling they will soon."

"They will…wanna go shopping? I think we need some groceries."

"What are you waiting for? Race you there, last one's a rotten egg!"

Meanwhile elsewhere,a lone shinigami appeared in Karakura Town, she was to become the town shinigami. Just then she felt a small disturbance, meaning that it was most likely a hollow, so she headed towards the reiatsu.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"What's your name?" asked the now injured shinigami

"Kurosaki Ichigo da, shinigami."

"It's not shinigami, it's Kuchiki Rukia." With this her sword pierced through Ichigo's heart and a large explosion could be heard. After the smoke of the explosion cleared, Ichigo now dressed in shinigami uniform, pulled out his sword and began to fight the hollow that had terrorised his family.

Unknown to Ichigo or Rukia, there were two figures standing on the nearby rooftops watching them. One was a tall and the other shorter, both dressed in black and camouflaged into the night.

"He finally awakened, now our mission begins, right…Aya-chan?"

"Yep, but we aren't needed here, so let's head back home, Kou."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Class, today we have a new student joining us, her name is Kuchiki Rukia, everyone be nice to her!"

"Nani?!?!" exclaimed Ichigo.

_It's the shinigami from yesterday…I guess if she's going to stay in the real world she has to go to school right? Kuchiki Rukia…Byakuya's younger sister I guess, looks a lot like Hisana. Looks like I should start helping them, they'll be in lots of trouble at this rate._

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Yosha! Finally finished writing one chapter x

I wrote this in one night and one day of school, score!

Anyways…I really think I should make like character profiles or something for my OCs and a little bit of background on them. Anyway plz Review!


	2. Suspicions

I'm on a roll! *is hoping to update at least twice this week*

About the last chapter, there were some grammatical errors, typos and spelling errors but I found myself a proof-reader, who is currently very busy ==. Sorry but you guys might have to deal with the dodgy grammar.

Anyways on with the story!~

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Flashback**

"_Come on! Let's play outside today, the weather's great!" exclaimed a red-haired boy._

"_No need to rush, it's still early in the morning, you can go first I'll meet you under the usual spot in a few minutes," replied a small girl, as she ate breakfast._

" '_Kay then, I'll see you there!"_

"_Morning Nee-chan, was that Kou-nii?" said a young boy, as he sat down next to the girl._

"_Morning Shiro-chan, and yes that was Kou, he comes around so early in the morning, everyone else is probably still asleep," looking at the boy, she mentally noted that he was catching up to her._

_Few minutes later-_

"_Yeah! Toushiro and Aya-chan are finally here!" _

"_Ohayo, Kou-nii, Tomo-kun."_

"_You guys actually came early today, nobles are such lazy people," claimed the boy addressed as Tomo-kun._

"_Shush, it's early enough anyway it's good to get more sleep, we are still kids." Replied the girl._

"_Just joking, I just arrived as well."_

"_Well, let's practice that again!" the red-haired boy claimed._

"_Shouldn't we wait til the others get here?" asked the young boy._

"_Yep, we are waiting right now..."_

_The four were standing under a grand tree, with silver and gold leaves, soon a boy with blue-hair and one with purple hair could be seen running towards them. The six greeted each other excitedly and chatted away in the crisp, fresh morning air._

**End of Flashback**

Morning, the sun was peeking through the curtains and a bright orange light illuminated the room.

_Ugh...It's morning, I'd better go wake up Kou and make breakfast. _

Opening the curtains, the warm light splashed into the room, this made Ayaka flinch a little. After putting on her uniform, and giving her hair a quick comb she wandered into the kitchen and put two slices of bread into the toaster. Then she headed to the bedroom down the hall which was owned by her best friend, Kou.

"Wakey, wakey sleepy head! If you don't get up, the kitty will bite you!" she said. "Seriously, get up or we'll be late for school. Fine then that leaves me no choice"

Throwing open the curtains that covered his window, the sunlight immediately pushed out all of the darkness, which was in the room before.

"Ugh... Aya, there's no need to kill me with the light so early in the morning," mumbled a slightly dishevelled Kou.

"Yeah whatever, wasn't it you who loved to wake up early when we were kids?" turning back to Kou, Ayaka suddenly cracked up. "Omg, you look so cute with bed-head, I've already forgotten that when you first wake up your hair is a mess, why did you leave out your hair anyway? It's even longer than mine."

"I don't know, it seems fine to me, anyway I think it was actually YOU that told me that longer hair was cooler."

Blushing, Ayaka said, "It is cooler but it's harder to manage, and it does suit you. Let's go, we only have 5 minutes to get to school on time."

"Seriously?!?! What are you waiting for let's grab a bite and go!"

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Uwaa...school is really interesting," said Rukia.

"I'm glad you enjoy it, Kuchiki-san," replied Inoue, who was happily eating another of her own crazy creations for lunch.

It was lunchtime a few days later, and everyone was sitting on the roof. Enjoying the view and listening to everyone's idle chatter, Ichigo noticed that Ayaka was slightly different today, she kept pushing up her glasses and was often in deep thought.

"Hey, Aya, is something up? You seem out of it," he finally decided to point out.

Surprised by the sudden statement from Ichigo, sneaking a look at Kou's expression which seems a bit worried as well, Ayaka said "Nothing really, I just had a nightmare that's all."

"I see...Anyway Chad, Kou I have a favour to ask you two."

For the rest of lunch, Ichigo, Kou and Chad were nowhere to be seen, they later appeared in class late, and with a few scratches on them. The teacher commented on how they must've been in a fight again and told them to go back to their seats and sit down. As Ichigo walked past glasses guy, Ayaka caught the Quincy giving Ichigo a dirty look.

_Well, it can't be helped I guess he knows Ichigo's a Shinigami. His name was...Ishida Uryuu? Interesting, it's very rare to see a Quincy now days. Despite watching Ichigo's quick progress, I'm still worried. Maybe it was that dream...I haven't had a flashback like that in a long long time, it makes me feel like something bad is happening._

After school that day Ayaka and Kou had gone home, Ichigo had left without no-one noticing, Rukia was also missing so Orihime decided to stay back and wait for Tatsuki to finish her club activities. Since Orihime had remembered being saved by a boy with orange hair in a shihakusho (shinigami uniform), though she couldn't remember it clearly, but she strongly believes that the guy was Kurosaki-kun, she and Tatsuki-chan had been able to see spirits which were once a blur to them.

Meanwhile elsewhere, Ichigo had followed Ishida, and confronted him. He had just found out about reiraku, and about Ishida's true powers.

"Let's have a match then, Kurosaki, a battle between Shinigami and Quincy. I will use this hollow bait to attract hollows to Karakura Town and who ever kills the most within 24 hours is the winner."

"Wait! That would endanger the town's people."

"Keep your morals to yourself," in the moment he broke the hollow bait, and within seconds hollows started appearing. "You'd better hurry up if you want to protect anyone, hollows are attracted to people with reiryoku especially."

Believing that he meant Karin, Ichigo quickly ran towards her school, hoping that he would find her there.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"It's finally begun, the time for their individual powers to finally rise to the surface," said Kou. "Should we go help them?"

"I guess, we're here to train their powers, but first we should explain to them their powers and about hollows and shinigamis," replied Ayaka, as she pulled out a small necklace with a charm which had been hanging from her neck. With a quick tug, the chain snapped, and a large amount of reiatsu was released, Kou did the same.

"Let's get going."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Orihime and Chad watched as Urahara and the other employees from Urahara Shoten finally arrived at the place where Ichigo and Ishida were. Both could see the enormous amount of hollows which surrounded the two, Orihime also saw Rukia who was yelling something at Ichigo.

"Let's go Ururu!" yelled Jinta excitedly.

With a nod from Ururu, the two ran towards the hollows surround Ichigo and Ishida and began fighting them. Orihime gave a sigh of relief, but then she saw the huge split in the sky, out of it came a gigantic hollow.

"Sado-kun, what is that?" she asked with a shaky voice.

"It's called a Menos Grande," answered the voice of a girl. Turning around Orihime saw Ayaka and Kou standing there, but they looked different.

Instead of her uniform, Ayaka was now standing there in a black singlet, shorts and knee-high boots. Around her hips were two belts, one which acted as equipment belts, they carried 3 small tins containing some type of weapons, a gun and a magazine of ammunition. The other had a katana hooked onto it as well as a chain, filled with rings, and a half-hidden haori*. Silver streaks appeared in her hair, as well as a intricate tattoo on each of her arms.

**A.N.- ***It's over the top of the weapons, hiding them. Overall it looks kind of like she's wearing a white skirt.

After doing the same, Kou was now wearing black pants, shoes, singlet with a long black jacket on the outside. Like Ayaka he also wore belts at his hips but his weapons were all hidden under the jacket where no-one could see. The two katanas hung at his hips, instead of the normal singular katana. His hair was longer than before and up to his hips and under the long jacket sleeves he's tattoos which were similar to Ayaka's also appeared.

"Aya-chan, Kou-kun! What are you two doing here?"

"Please watch Ichigo's fight right now, we'll tell you later," replied Kou, with his usual cool facade.

Turning back towards the window of the building they were standing in, the watched intently at Ichigo and Ishida's fight with the Menos Grande. Just as Ishida planned to shoot an enormous arrow at the Menos, Ichigo ran towards it and slashed it. Kou and Ayaka both felt that his reiatsu was increasing greatly. The slash tore through the Menos and forced it back through the Garganta. With this Ichigo's reiatsu had become so great that he didn't know how to properly control it. Ishida had to use all of his remaining strength to help get rid of the enormous power that was surging through Ichigo.

_Amazing how much progress he has made. A normal shinigami wouldn't be at this level so fast...but he needs to know how to properly control his reiatsu, it'll attract too many hollows at this rate. But it's odd for a Menos Grande to appear just because of a small hollow bait, something odd is happening. I should look into this later._

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

That's another one done, 2 chaps in 3 days pretty good for now.

I won't be updating as often from now on, just got a load of assignments from school as well as tests coming soon.

Anyways...I rly wanna upload OC profiles but i feel like i will spoil it. Might as well just upload one with picture links

Please Review! Constructive criticism if possible!


	3. Training

So much to do, so little time ==

I'm going on holidays; therefore i need to finish all my assignments which are due before then. Last week has a whole week of tests, so I've been studying so that's why this chapter came so late =="

Anyways, this would probably be the last time I update before I go on holiday for 3 weeks or so.

_Grimm- Oi! I haven't even appeared in this yet, is this seriously a story about me?_

_Yuki- Kishishi, of course, coz I'm like being detailed I don't like missing parts so I'm going to put in the Soul Society arc in first, kay?_

_Grimm- Just skip the damned part, and get to me already!_

_Yuki-Chi chi, don't be so hasty Grimm, I have some special instalments just for you prepared! If I really did skip the first arc, you wouldn't ever get a chance to fight Ichigo._

_Grimm- What?_

_Yuki- Coz he'll be like a normal human and you might end up fighting a guy called Kwan or something weird._

_Grimm- *sweatdrops* Fine then, just hurry up with it! I don't like waiting Yuki!_

_Yuki- Being nice won't work on me! You may do the honours, Grimm._

_Grimm- *grumbling* _**Here's Chapter 3! **_Finally, I'm in the story!_

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

It's been a day since that fateful rainy night, when Renji and Byakuya had appeared to take Rukia back to Soul Society. Ichigo had fought with all his power against them, to prevent them from taking her, but in the end he was over powered and left for dead. Kou had watched the battle in the shadows, he couldn't interfere because of the Ayaka's order to follow the mission rules, right before she left to 'investigate' the incident with the Menos Grande. In his heart, Kou knew that he should help Ichigo, because they were good friends and he never wanted to betray his friends, but on the other hand he also knew that this battle would help lead Ichigo into becoming a much stronger and determined person. So when Byakuya and Renji finally left with Rukia, he rushed up to him and carried him to Urahara Shoten.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"How is there such a big basement under that tiny shop?" exclaimed Ichigo, who had just recently woken up and discovering that his shinigami powers were gone.

"Amazing, isn't it?"

"Of course it is Kisuke, so Ichigo do you feel up to the challenge…of regaining your shinigami powers?" asked Kou. He had explained to Ichigo what had happened, and the fact that it would take a great effort to regain his powers. Ichigo had straight away agreed when Kou suggested that he knew a way, but it would be very complicated and dangerous. With the intention of saving Rukia in mind, not a second was wasted, Urahara had led them to the underground training area where Ichigo will try and obtain shinigami powers once again. He turned Ichigo into a spirit with a spirit chain and the tests began.

"Test one, you have to beat Ururu successfully, but be careful she may not look it but she's very strong! You'd better wear this," said Urahara, chucking him a funny looking head protector

Watching from afar, Kou noted how Ichigo had been surprised by how strong Ururu was but recovered quickly enough to make some quick decisions which were enough saved his life. He noticed Ichigo's ability to see through Ururu's attacks, and put up defence as well as retaliate in a nick of time. Soon he could see that Ichigo was on par with Ururu and had thought of a way of beating her. As he watched from beginning til end of the first test, he was thinking of a quick way to strengthen up Ichigo. A sudden voice made him jump a little.

"Yo! Why do you guys get to have all the fun?" shouted Ayaka in her shinigami form.

"Ayaka! What on earth are you doing here?" asked Ichigo.

"Ahhh...Aya-chan, welcome back, how did the researching go?" said Kisuke.

"Che...there was nothing there that says anything related to the incident, meaning there is so less possibility of it happening that it hasn't occurred once before this!" exclaimed Ayaka as she walked towards them

"I see...something is definitely going on," replied Kisuke.

"Well, since you're back Aya-chan, we should move onto the next stage shouldn't we, Ichigo?" questioned Kou. Hoping down from the stone pillar he had been sitting on, with a sweeping motion, he revealed an extremely deep hole in the ground. "Kisuke and Ururu worked very hard for this to be dug, that's why it is awfully deep."

"It is MUCH deeper than you think, Kurosaki-san."

"What would you need such a large hole for?" Ichigo curiously asked.

"For the next stage of course, which is...to make you into a hollow and from there a shinigami!" said Kisuke as he kicked Ichigo into the never ending hole, with Tessai following closely behind.

"Well, I guess I should go help Yoruichi with Orihime and Chad's training, also check on Ishida a bit," informed Kou. With that he shunpoed off, to do what he said he's going to do.

"I guess it's only us now, Kisuke, Ururu, Jinta," sighed Ayaka, staring into the hole in the ground.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**A.N- **_Italics _**= Ayaka's thoughts**

_Heh...his fighting his hollow pretty well, I guess it is expected of someone like him. His reiryoku is really huge if he can control it properly, it would be great. I guess that's why they asked me to train him. Yosh! I will train him with all my might but I'm afraid that there isn't enough time to help him fully understand his powers and achieve bankai. Bya-kun, Renji, next time you see Ichigo, he won't be so easy to beat anymore therefore be prepared!_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ichigo had successfully overcome his hollow self and regained his shinigami powers, for the past hour Ayaka have been watching him and Urahara fight it out. While smoothly dodging any attack, Urahara also screamed out the basics of battle to Ichigo with a few tips coming from Ayaka. Ichigo had slowly morphed from a guy who seems to have not touched a sword before to a natural. He had evaded some of Urahara's stronger attacks and this pleased Ayaka greatly.

"Oi! Kisuke, it's my turn now!" yelled Ayaka, after witnessing Ichigo's sudden evasive move which put him out of line from Urahara's attack.

"Alright then," with that he jumped onto a tall rock and said, "His all yours, Ayaka-chan!"

"What do you mean by all yo…" Ichigo had been half way through talking when he was whacked in the head by a bottle of juice. "Who threw that?"

"I did, take a drink and a few minutes break, because if you want to take my training you need to be in your best form!" replied a pleased looking Ayaka.

"Ayaka! Your training? Since when were you a shinigami anyway?" he asked, after realising that Ayaka was wearing something that roughly resembled a shihakusho (shinigami uniform). *Refer to chapter 2 for description of what she looks like*

"Since long before you were even born! I'll tell you who I really am sooner or later, or maybe you'll find out from Kou, but now isn't the time, we have to get you to at least understand a little about how to control your zanpukto and their basic instincts."

"Nani? If you're going to train me then I'll do my best! And yoroshiku!"

"Yoroshiku ne~ Ichii, let's begin." With that Ayaka rushed towards Ichigo with her katana drawn. A big explosion occurred that left so much dust in the air, no-one could see anything but only hear clangs of metal against metal.

Hours later, Ichigo had finally learnt his zanpukto's name as well as unconsciously learning one of its abilities. Exhausted beyond belief he had fallen asleep the second after he fired off the attack. Ayaka laid him down on the floor and plucked his zanpukto out of the ground, its strange rare shape amused her.

_This is good, I think we can make it at this rate. His strength was beyond belief and far beyond what a normal shinigami can do in a few days, let alone a few hours._

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Orihime-chan, to your right! Chad, focus or else you'll be caught off-guard!" shouted Kou. He was doing "image" training with Orihime and Chad to help them understand more about their unique powers. When he first saw Orihime's healing powers, he thought it was amazing and quietly noted at the back of his head that when he got home, he wanted to write it down, so meanwhile he did close analysis on her mysterious power. Chad's power on the other hand seemed like there was a part missing to it, 'the right arm of the giant', Kou made his own assumptions as he continued watching the two train.

"Recording stuff again, Kou?" asked Yoruichi, who had suddenly appeared beside him.

"Yeh, it's a part of my job afterall, I actually think that this type of training is paying off."

"It really is, both of them seems to have grabbed hold of the basics of their powers," Yoruichi replied as she looked at the illusions of hollows which Kou had created when he arrived. They resembled the real thing, in their looks, powers and minds, it's like they were actually hollows, but she had seen them before when she was still in the Gotei 13 squads it was a technique that only the 5-6 in the whole of Soul Society knew. "Well, seems like your illusions are as good as ever."

"Thank you, my skills are actually quite rusty from years of no practice, to tell you the truth, this is a forbidden technique in Soul Society."

"I was informed a few years after I left, I also heard about what happened. It was very unfortunate."

"I see, it was very unfortunate but I believe that one day, we'll find them again."

"Huh, that's very optimistic of you, Kou." Said Yoruichi, as they both turned back towards Orihime and Chad.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_**Flashback**_

"_Kou-nii, have you seen onee-chan?" asked a much younger Toushiro._

"_No I haven't, but she's probably with Grimm and Yuu-chan," replied Kou_

"_Okay, can we go find them?"_

"_Yep, right after we pick out a katana for you to use."_

"_I want that one!" shouted Toushiro, pointing to a katana with a white and blue hilt._

_Laughing Kou said, "It suits you, Shiro-chan! Take it and we can head back."_

_Grabbing the sword from its rack, Toushiro and Kou ran towards the huge tree, which was in full bloom, white and yellow flower petals floated down from the silver-leaf covered branches. It was a magnificent sight. As they ran closer, they could see a black and red haired girl sparring with a blue haired boy. Both were on par and seemingly pleased with the fight. A purple haired boy was sitting nearby, he had his eyes closed and was seemingly concentrating on doing something._

"_Grimm, Yuu-chan, Aya! We're back, Shiro-chan found the perfect katana for sparring!" shouted Kou._

"_How can you pick out the perfect katana for sparring? It's not like your zanpukto which will stay with you for the rest of your life," said Yuusuke, as he opened his eyes, he had purple hair and golden eyes. His messy hair which stuck out in random direction attracted lots of unwanted attention from birds to people. Next to him sat a blonde-haired boy who looked very much like a girl with his eyes closed._

"_Well, it suits him, look it's white and blue and Shiro-chan has white hair and blue eyes, looky Grimm?" with that Kou bursted out laughing._

"_Oi, Kou next time focus on getting a katana his size maybe?" said Grimmjow, looking at Toushiro carrying a katana made for a tall adult._

"_But, I like it it's perfect!" shot back Toushiro, while protectively holding the katana._

"_It doesn't matter as long as you can fight with it right?" replied Grimmjow turning back to his fight, "Okay let's end this now Aya!"_

"_Sure thing! Shiro-chan, Yuu-kun will help you, and Kou will back you up. Good luck!"_

_The air soon became extremely dense as Ayaka and Grimmjow prepared for their final attack. Grimmjow stepped out of the smoke which had arisen with a long gash down his right arm, followed by Ayaka with a few scratches on her cheeks._

"_Not bad Aya, but you nearly lost though." Grimmjow finally said as he sat down on the grass and started licking his wounds._

"_Don't lick them! I'll patch it up for you. You're not bad yourself, in fact if we weren't best friends I swear you might have killed me."_

"_Heh...watever." _

_As Ayaka bandaged up Grimmjow's injured arm, he was carefully wiping the blood off her wound. They both busied themselves with patching up each other until they heard a lound CLANG! Coming from where Toushiro, Kou and Yuusuke were training. All they could see was a plain of ice, dancing fire and lightning sparks as well as flashes of them as they fought. _

_After a while, all six of them sat down to have some time to relax. As they watched the flower petals fall from the tree, they were all thinking the same thing._

_**We'll be friends forever, right?**_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"This is the door to Soul Society, the Senkaimon Gate, but the main problem is that you will only have 4 minutes to go through," explained Urahara. Orihime, Chad, Ishida and Ichigo had gathered here and were getting ready to pass through.

"Yosh, we're going to Soul Society to rescue Rukia, and all I have to do is win, right?" said Ichigo.

"Right, that's the spirit," replied Yoruichi, "Ayaka and Kou will be meeting us inside Seireitei, they left a bit earlier."

"Kay, let's go!" yelled Ichigo as he and the others ran into the Senkaimon Gate.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

==" finally finished. Spent a week or so on this, it's quite a confusing chapter because I wrote it on different days and my ideas were different. The flashback was less 'epic' than I wanted it to be but wateva.

I missed out on the part where Ichigo and stuff take a break (the 7 days in between time), and skipped all the way to the part when they are leaving.

Finally, Grimm is in here, at first I didn't want to reveal it til later, but I eventually gave up after my friend convinced me to put him in early.

**A.N- **There are 5 people in the flashback, red-haired Kou, white-haired Toushiro, purple-haired Yuusuke, blue-haired Grimmjow and Ayaka. (LOL at the something haired part, sorry I couldn't come up with better descriptions)

Anyways thanx for reading, and hopefully **REVIEWING!**


	4. Nostalgic

Long time no update guys!

I've been on holiday for 3 weeks or so, and is actually blocked at home so...and I can say that it is clearly the worst holiday I've had so far in life. Many reasons add up to it, to name a few; 1- my mum, 2- lots of assignments/homework/revision, 3- no internet, 4- the disgusting air

Anyhow, I've only just realised that the last chapter is quite confusing, I'll change it once I get to the Arrancar Arc or when I have time (which will be never). This chapter (I think) will also be quite confusing + I couldn't come up with a good chapter name so...

_Toushiro- So?_

_Yuki- Uhh...nothing, look it's a flying dragon_

_Toushiro- Where?_

_Yuki- *sneaking away*_

_Toushiro- Oi! Nee-chan is being lazy_

_Yuki- Hah...I'm not lazy, I'm BUSY! Maybe you should do my homework Shiro-chan, since you're a genius._

_Toushiro- No slacking, nee-chan. Hurry up with everything, I think Grimmjow is very impatient this time round._

_Yuki- Hai! Jyaa, start us off please!_

_Toushiro- Fine, _**Here's Chapter 4**_!_

_Yuki- Oh, my favourite number, I should make this chapter longer and better _

**A.N- **I reread the past chapters and found I had somehow given Ayaka glasses...so just to note when in shinigami form, she isn't wearing glasses. **AND **someone asked me about the flashbacks, why in the first one there were 6 but in the second one there were 5, I made a mistake...I've already uploaded a updated and fixed version.

Anyhow I will try and upload often but I have to wait til school starts to do it, so this will be my last chapter in a while.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Inside 10****th**** squad barracks**

"Where on earth is the taichou's office?" asked Kou.

"Just search for Shiro-chan's reiatsu, you should know where it is anyway, HE* was the previous captain afterall," replied Ayaka.

"I guess, but that means you should know, because you were also HIS* best friend."

**A.N-** * refers to someone else, not Toushiro.

"What on earth are you going on about, Kou-nii, nee-chan,"

"Shiro-chan! Don't suddenly appear like that!" said a slightly surprised Ayaka.

"Yeh, please don't do that, it's not good for my heart," requested Kou, as he held his thumping heart. Toushiro had appeared from directly beside him, out of nowhere.

"Gomen Kou-nii, I didn't mean to scare you but I just got back from the taichous' meeting, Kuchiki Rukia's punishment has been decided."

"Don't tell me Yama-jiji went overboard and gave her execution by the Sougyoku," queried Ayaka.

"Actually it is death by the Sougyoku."

"Oh did I say that out loud, sorry. But if it's really that isn't that a little bit too strict and I think we have to stop this, Rukia has something important that shouldn't land in anyone's hands."

"Hey Ayaka, I think we should go, the fuku-taichous' meeting just ended and we don't really want to be seen here so soon," said Kou, as he looked towards the darkening sky. "Ichigo and everyone seems to have successfully infiltrated Seireitei, I can feel their reiatsu."

"Who's Ichigo is he one of the ryokas? And what are you two planning to do about the execution?"

"We don't have time to talk about it now, Shiro-chan, Rangiku-san is coming and I need to go see Shun-kun and Uki, see you later I guess," replied Ayaka as she and Kou shunpoed off towards 8th squad barracks.

"Geez, they've been away for so long doing god knows what," Toushiro said to himself, "I really hope that time would rewind and the incident didn't happen."

"Taichou~"

"Matsumoto, how was the meeting?"

As the two walked towards the taichou's office, elsewhere Renji had engaged Ichigo in battle hoping that defeating him would save Rukia. As the two of them fought, both with the thought to save Rukia, three people watched them, Hanatarou, Ganju and Kou, who was watching from faraway. Kou had come when he felt Ichigo's reiatsu all the way from 8th squad barracks where he and Ayaka had gone to find Shunsui. He immediately left to search for him but upon seeing Renji, pulled back and decided to watch from afar. He was worried for the both of them, Ichigo being his good friend for many years and Renji being a friend from long ago, so with no choice but to watch he decided to sit by and record this fight.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Oof, that hurt," said Shunsui as he seemed to have walked into something. Looking down he saw someone seemingly familiar lying on the floor, but he couldn't believe his eyes.

"Itaii, watch where you're going will you?" exclaimed Ayaka, but when she looked up, "Shun-kun! Long time no see! How have you been?"

"Aya..ka? Is that really you?"

"Of course it is, in the flesh and bo..." she wasn't able to finish her sentence, as she had walked into a pole. "Ouchie, since when was there a pole there?"

"As clumsy as ever, I see."

"Shut up, I'm not exactly coordinated that's all." She replied, "However, I didn't come here to reflect, I came here to ask for you and Uki's help."

"With what might I ask?"

"Let's sit down with Uki first and I'll tell you both."

"Then let's head down to 13th squad then."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Meanwhile, the battle between Ichigo and Renji had reached the climax, Renji looked like he was winning, but with a sudden peak in reiatsu and a quick slash, Ichigo had beaten Renji. As Renji proclaimed for Ichigo's help to save Rukia and then collapsed, Ichigo and Ganju slowly made their way back down to underneath Seireitei. From far, Kou had to physically restrain himself from jumping in to help one or rather the both of them. Instead he watched on as Kira and a few other Shinigamis arrived and took Renji away. Seeing them do so, he quickly got up and with a quick scan of the area, and headed to where Aya was, which is the 13th Squad.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Uki! Long time no see," exclaimed Ayaka, as she pulled Ukitake into a bear hug.

"Ayaka! What are you doing here?" inquested a somewhat bewildered Ukitake.

"I decided to come back after all, this is my home."

"That's nice to know your back, should I inform Yama-sensei about it?"

"I don't think Aya would like that," interrupted Shunsui, as he laid lazily on the floor.

"Yeah, I don't really think I'm ready to explain what happened yet."

"Well it's really up to you, how have you guys been going all this time?" asked Ukitake, now sipping on steaming tea provided by his lieutenants.

"Let's also leave that for later, for now about the Ryokas…"

Suddenly, the door of the room slid open and a tall, blonde boy stepped inside. As he quickly closed the door behind him and sat down, he turned to look at the three people originally in the room.

"…"

"Long time no see, Aya-hime," the blonde boy said, breaking the silence.

"Tomo-chan," said Aya, she showed an expression of extreme happiness which was very rarely seen, "long time no see indeed, and don't call me Aya-hime, it's A.Y.A.K.A."

"Hai hai, why do all of you look so surprised?"

"Tomoki-kun, aren't you in the King's Guard?" quizzed Ukitake.

"I quit a few years back, and went to the real world."

"Heh…I bet you went for a…." Aya was once again interrupted by Kou, who had just stepped in.

"Oh! Tomoki, you came back as well?" Kou said as he sat down next to Tomoki, and exchanged a hug with him.

"Yeah, I know this is kind of not in the plan, but it felt necessary."

"Wait, what?" asked Ayaka, suddenly feeling extremely oblivious.

"I think they've been seeing each other in secret," mumbled Shunsui.

"Ehhh!" exclaimed Ayaka, as a light blush came and went on her pale cheeks.

Sighing Ukitake said, "I don't think Shunsui meant it in that way, he probably meant they often met up in the real world."

"Exactly what Juushiro said, we merely discussed some plans…" said Tomoki.

"What plans?"

"I think we should go now, I can hear footsteps coming this way," interrupted Kou.

"Aww…looks like we'll have to catch up another time," said Shunsui, as he sat up straight.

"Jyaa mata ne, Uki, Shun-kun, I left you a note on our plan so please read it and keep it away from anyone but you too. We'll see you at the execution." With that Tomoki, Ayaka and Kou bowed and then shunpoed away towards the sunset.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Finally finished Chapter 4, also somewhat fixed chapter 3. Thanks for reading ^^

After this I have one more chapter I've started working on so I will upload that when I'm finished, other than that I will leave this story on semi-hiatus.

Reviews plox :3


End file.
